In the Arms of An Angel
by Exactly.As.Planned
Summary: Bilbo and his friend Gandalf are concerned for Frodo. Obviously staying in the Shire drowned him in his angst and depression. Sending him from the Shire seems to be their best option. The story is all planned out. -Pandarius -INFREQUENT UPDATES- AU/AH
1. Prologue: Concerning Frodo

**Prologue: Concerning Frodo**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Bilbo and his friend Gandalf are concerned for Frodo. Obviously staying in the Shire drowned him in his angst and depression. Sending him from the Shire seems to be their best option.**

**Warnings: Slash, BoyxBoy, YAOI, FrodoLegolas, Fregolas**

**Disclaimer: J. R. R. Tolkien owns LotR; I own Hallaer and THIS plot line, dolls. **

**Author: .Planned**

**Publish Date: 02/04/09**

_Story Title: In the Arms of an Angel_

_Originally: Only One –in the rough draft-_

The candle was lit suddenly. Both men blinked as their eyes adjusted to the new light and the shorter one sighed.

"How is Frodo, Bilbo?" the taller one inquired of the shorter one –Bilbo. Bilbo shook his head, his eyes cast downwards. He'd no idea what he needed to do for the boy. The boy was not well… Bilbo shook his head again. He brought his eyes up to meet his old friend's eyes.

Wearily, he said, "Frodo is not well… The boy is still depressed. Gandalf, what should I do?!"

Gandalf sighed and looked out the window. Frodo was sitting under a tree, watching Samwise Gamgee cut the lawn. He looked horrid. Even from afar, the bags of pain were visible under his baby blue eyes and his skin was a pasty color. Samwise would glance at him to make sure he was alright every now and again. Gandalf shook his head. There was nothing he could say to Bilbo to ease the feeling of failure and there was nothing he could do to make Frodo better. The teen sat and stared at the lawn mower with an expression Gandalf didn't like but couldn't place.

"He's suffering, Gandalf," Bilbo whispered coarsely. "I'm all out of ideas." Gandalf turned his piercing grey eyes to Bilbo. The poor man was shuddering with tears. Sobs wracked his entire frame as he cried for Frodo. Gandalf reached out and placed a consoling hand on Bilbo's knee and glanced up. Frodo was heading inside. Maybe he knew Bilbo was crying and was coming to comfort him? The front door opened and Frodo walked by. He paused in the door way to stare at them. Gandalf's eyes were full of hope, but the way Frodo's eyes sneered at them told him the boy was not going to be comforting.

Frodo snorted at the sight of his "guardian" sobbing. How mundane. His life was not horrid. He did not recently lose his parents. He should not have the _right_ to cry! He shouldn't! It was Frodo's job! And Frodo didn't take the job. Crying was beneath him. He shook his head and sneered at Gandalf before continuing to his room. He grabbed his wash basin from the bathroom and dragged it to his room and sat there, staring at his reflection in the water. He was disgusted by what looked back at him. He sneered at the face in the basin. The face in the basin sneered back. Disgusting creature. Like an Orc, the face was ugly and repulsive and no one would look twice at it unless they had to. Or so Frodo thought. A growl caught in his throat as he dug around for the knife he'd nicked the night previous.

He held his pale arm over the basin and brought the knife down, slicing a thin line along his arm. It hurt at first, but then it began to gradually feel good. It was the greatest thing since who-knows-when. He actually felt something. It was amazing. Amazing… He licked his lips as the crimson red droplets of blood rolled down his arm and lightly dripped into the basin. He sighed deeply. It felt godly. Nothing could compare to this feeling, except having his mother and father back.

_**--**_

Bilbo sniffled slightly as he called for Frodo. There was a slight scuffing from down the hall and Frodo came stumbling in. He looked so innocent and lost. He looked from Bilbo to Gandalf to Samwise and back again. "Frodo," Bilbo said softly, "how are you?"

Stiffly, Frodo replied, "I am well. And yourself, Bilbo?"

"I could be better, m'boy." Frodo glowered. "How would you like to visit Rivendell again?"

Frodo visibly perked up. "And will I see Glorfindel and Lady Arwen?" Bilbo nodded slowly. "Of course I shall like to go! When shall we leave? I expect Sam shall be tending the house again?"

Bilbo smiled sadly. "No, no, m'boy. You and Mister Gamgee shall be moving to Rivendell for a while until you heal…" Frodo's brows furrowed.

"P-pardon?"

"I should hope you will like my accompanying you Master Frodo!" Samwise said happily. "I always did want to meet me some elves! This Glorfindel and Lady Arwen sound like some right good Elvish folk!" Frodo, despite his best efforts, had to give Samwise a smile. The man always knew how to make him smile.

"Of course I shall love your company, Sam! You're my best friend!" both grinned at each other, though Frodo's grin was more subdued. Bilbo clapped his hands.

"Then it's settled!" he cheered."We set out for Rivendell first thing on the 'morrow!" Frodo sighed and nodded.

"Then," said Sam, standing, "I best be gettin' back to me old Gaffer to tell 'im the good news. Then I best be gettin' packing!" and with those words, the group dispersed.


	2. Chapter 1: Only Mirkwood

**Chapter One: Only Mirkwood**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Bilbo and his friend Gandalf are concerned for Frodo. Obviously staying in the Shire drowned him in his angst and depression. Sending him from the Shire seems to be their best option.**

**Warnings: Slash, BoyxBoy, YAOI, FrodoLegolas, Fregolas**

**Disclaimer: J. R. R. Tolkien owns LotR; I own Hallaer and THIS plot line, dolls. **

**Author: .Planned**

**Update Date: 02/04/09**

_Story Title: In the Arms of an Angel_

_Originally: Only One –in the rough draft-_

Legolas nodded absently as his father chattered away about the next heir to the throne being Legolas' son. Legolas, by all means, has never intended on having children. He just didn't find people that attractive. No one ever caught his attention. Lady Arwen Undomiel had for a brief moment until he'd discovered she was in love and they were somehow related. And, to make matters worse, Lady Arwen was the lover of Estel. When Legolas discovered this, he was sick. He had even briefly thought about his best friend's woman. Disgusting.

So, here he was, nodding to his father's words. He tuned in towards the end of Thranduil's lecture.

"-an heir you must bring to me! I care not if you marry a male or female, but you promise me an heir!" he was proclaiming. Legolas' insides churned. DAMN! He'd just promised to find himself a mate and give his father a grandson! ~Nice job, ~ he mentally mocked himself. He pulled out a grin for his father.

"Of course, Adar," he said softly. Thranduil nodded his satisfactory. Of course. The King of Mirkwood then shooed Legolas off, saying the Princeling needed to pack and ready his horse if he was to get to Rivendell in three days' time.

Legolas nodded and walked to the stables, pondering his father's words. 'Male or female,' he'd said. Well, at least he did not automatically assume his son was straight. This left Legolas to ponder. Was he straight? After a moment of thought he concluded that, no, he was not straight, for he'd caught himself checking out Estel on a number of occasions. Hopefully, Estel had not noticed it, or passed it off as Elvish scrutiny.

~Oh yes, ~ thought Legolas as he readied his horse. ~A lover. How fun and… Oh, I'm going to hate this, am I not? ~

Legolas jumped onto his horse. He needed no clothing, as he had resided in Rivendell a fair number of times and had left clothes there for his follow up trips. This time, he could only hope, would be the last of its kind: A search for a lover. Sighing, he urged his horse to run quickly out of Mirkwood. He paid his people no mind as his horse galloped from the city. Faster, faster, faster. He nudged the horse's sides and did not stop his running until he could no longer see his home. He gently petted his horse and told the boy nice things about how good he ran from Mirkwood. He nudged its sides again and the horse began to trot towards Rivendell.

"_Legolas!" Thranduil boomed. Legolas recoiled. He knew what was coming. Another Lecture. _

"_Adar," Legolas greeted._

"_How've you been doing with… You know," Thranduil said. Legolas turned a bored gaze on the man. _

"_I do not care to find myself a lover, Adar. I am perfectly fine how I am. Alone and single."_

_This, of course, did not settle well with Thranduil. Of course not. He only wanted his son to give him a grandson. No big deal, right? WRONG! "Legolas, __**Ion**__, please do not be like this or I shall be forced to take measures into my own hands!" Legolas' eyes narrowed into slits. Of course, it would be so like Thranduil to interfere with his sons' lives. He would in the end and Legolas sensed he already had. There was no use arguing. Thranduil would get his way in the end. As always and the result of this would be Legolas wedded to some fool who was in love with him but he could not care less about said spouse. _

"_You already have, I presume, Adar," Legolas replied coolly._

_Thranduil narrowed his eyes this time. Through gritted teeth, the silver haired king replied, "Yes, __**Ion**__, I have. I have arranged for you to stay in Rivendell for a while until you find a lover!" _

_Legolas seethed. That was really all he could do. He really could do nothing else without hurting his father. Besides, why would Thranduil be giving him a choice if he had already made plans? To piss him off, and it had worked, quite obviously, actually. He had made the plans to ensure HIS ideas were reached. He did not care for Legolas' feelings but instead proceeded based on his own feelings. Well, damn him to Mordor and back! Maybe then he would be more considerate!!!_

"_Then why bother asking?" spat Legolas. And with those words, Thranduil proceeded into a lecture. The very same lecture Legolas had foreseen and decided to tune out. _


	3. Chapter 2: Only Frodo

**Chapter Two: Only Frodo**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Bilbo and his friend Gandalf are concerned for Frodo. Obviously staying in the Shire drowned him in his angst and depression. Sending him from the Shire seems to be their best option.**

**Warnings: Slash, BoyxBoy, YAOI, FrodoLegolas, Fregolas**

**Disclaimer: J. R. R. Tolkien owns LotR; I own Hallaer and THIS plot line, dolls. **

**Author: Exactly. As. Planned**

**Update Date: 03/09/09**

_Story Title: In the Arms of an Angel_

_Originally: Only One –in the rough draft-_

"Here is your room, Master Frodo," said an elf. Frodo nodded at him and shooed him from the room. "And yours is here, Master Gamgee," spoke the elf. Sam's door shut and Frodo followed suite, shutting his door as well. He dropped the stuffed pack he carried after dumping all its contents. He dug through piles and piles of clothes and nodded as he found his pocket knife. He slowly walked into the bathroom just off his room. He stood on the stool provided to see into his mirror. He locked the bathroom door and turned on the faucet, watching as steam curled into question marks in the air. Slowly, the mirror fogged. He raised his arm over the sink and, in a sickening slicing sound, blood rolled off of his arms. He cringed at the slight pain but he soon got over it. More cuts soon joined the one he already bore. He stuck his arm under the hot water with each cut, cringing at the searing pain the water brought.

He didn't care. He didn't care. It was all _their_ fault! His cutting was _their_ fault! He wouldn't be cutting himself if they didn't _die_! He wished they'd died before he got to know them. He hated the fact that they left him seventeen years into his life. That was called abandonment. They could be charged for it. He hated it so much. He wished he could die. He didn't want to join them in heaven, no. He wanted to go to Hell –He wanted to go to_ Mordor_. Why Mordor? Because to Frodo Mordor was Hell on Earth and he wanted to torture his loved ones. He wanted to make them feel how he felt. He hated them. He hated and still hates all of them. All of them who try to pity him.

He hates all of them that try to sympathize with him. But what he hated most was Gandalf and Bilbo's incessant concern over him. He didn't need anyone. He hated the world. He wanted them all to PERISH. The world… The world is a stupid place, he decided. He brought the knife down on the center of his arm and just dug. He stopped when the pain became too much. The steaming water poured into his wound, washing the blood down the drain. He gained sick pleasure from the thought of him dying for real. He gained pleasure from thinking of how depressed his "friends" would be if and when he died. Frodo's hands clenched at his sides as he glared at the running water. Droplets of condensation rolled down the mirror. He silently turned the water off and hissed in anger before going out to the main part of his room. Thank god the bed was Hobbit sized. He shifted through his pile of stuff and found his cloth which was once a sheet. He wrapped it tightly around his left arm and tied the knot at his wrist so as to ensure it did not fall off. He then proceeded to change into something more casual. He opted for some khaki pants and a long sleeved blue shirt. Once he was dressed and presentable, he exited his room quietly. He nodded to the elves he passed until he reached the exit to the hallway in which his room was located.

He gazed about him as he toured the place. He briefly wondered whether or not Sam was touring the outside gardens. Yes, the _outside_ gardens. There were gardens inside as well, just in case of rainy days. He wandered around until he found a nice, suitable birch tree. He nodded to himself and climbed into the tree, sitting on the lowest branch. He leaned against the tree and he just _relaxed_. He let everything go and embraced the sounds of nature. It felt so good to finally be alone and to think without anyone pestering him to do something. He closed his eyes and heard the most peculiar thing. Instead of leaves blowing in the wind, he heard voices.

'_Cute kid.'_

'_You suppose he's an Elf-Ling?'_

'_He can't be an elf-ling, Angaorë.'_

'_Positive, Lindë?'_

'_On my bark… But why did he choose _her_ of all trees?'_

'_Shut up you old hag.'_

Frodo blinked. What the _hell_ was that? Really, what was that? He looked at the birch he sat in and turned around, so he was facing the trunk of the tree. He pressed his left hand to it and his forehead as well. "God… I'm going insane. Insanity plus depression equals something that _cannot_ be good for me or those involved. I mean really."

'_Can he hear us, Angaorë?'_

'_Most likely… Though… You, Youthful One, what vibes of being is he giving off?'_

'… _It feels… Elvish but also of Hobbit… Maybe he can… Hear us, no?'_

Frodo beat his head against the tree trunk. He was hearing voices. That's great. That would be a great thing to tell Elrond at dinner. 'How was your first day back in Rivendell, my Frodo?' 'Oh, it was nice. You know, just hearing the voices tell me I'm a Hobbit-Elf Hybrid. Nothing interesting.' Oh yes. That really would go over well. "I'm hearing voices… Someone needs to check on me… Test me for a mentally disturbed mind… Hello Voices," Frodo said decidedly.

'_You can understand me Hobbit?'_

The voice of the third speaker, the one 'Angaorë' called 'Youthful One', echoed in his mind and he toppled from the tree in shock. He stared at the birch, startled.

"Ohmygod it talks…" he hissed in shock.

_**Please review. Feedback is welcome… Just review PLEASE. It hurts me when no one reviews 'cause it tells me my stories suck.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Concerning Legolas

**Chapter Three: Concerning Legolas**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Bilbo and his friend Gandalf are concerned for Frodo. Obviously staying in the Shire drowned him in his angst and depression. Sending him from the Shire seems to be their best option.**

**Warnings: Slash, BoyxBoy, YAOI, FrodoLegolas, Fregolas**

**Disclaimer: J. R. R. Tolkien owns LotR; I own Hallaer and THIS plot line, dolls. **

**Author: Exactly. As. Planned**

**Update Date: 03/09/09**

_Story Title: In the Arms of an Angel_

_Originally: Only One –in the rough draft-_

"Right this way, Master Legolas," spoke an elf. She smiled sweetly at him and opened his bedroom door –he could've found his way on his own. Honestly. Did these Elves think him incompetent? He would have to have a chat with Elrond about that. He nodded his thanks and she left, her mood considerably darkened. He sat on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees. The door on the other side of his room opened and closed.

A voice trailed into his room as the figure hobbled passed. "I'm hopin' Master Frodo might want to tour with me, seein' as I never been here before…" Legolas couldn't help but look up. Sadly, the figure was already passed. He stood and went to his door way, peering out. The damn person was fast. He watched as a short, fat creature came out of the room and looked around curiously. "Maybe he went to see Master Elrond already 'bout whatever old Mr. Bilbo was talkin' 'bout?" He then turned to return to the other door and jumped, giving a loud yelp at the sight of Legolas.

An amused smile played about Legolas's lips. The creature flushed red. Legolas looked him up and down… He was a Hobbit… Of the Shire. Elrond told him about one Hobbit named 'Frodo'. Was this the same Hobbit this one was searching for??? He smirked as the Hobbit looked away, muttering to himself about being silly around company. "Hello," smirked Legolas. "I'm Legolas. Who're you?"

The Hobbit grinned at him, obviously relieved. "I'm Samwise Gamgee, sir. You ain't seen any Master Frodo hereabouts, have you now sir?" the Hobbit chattered. Legolas blinked at the speed with which Samwise spoke.

It took him a second to register the words. Oh. Frodo. "Who is Frodo, my Hobbit friend?" He sneered the word friend, making Samwise blush.

Sam stuttered out his answer, "H-H-He's m-m-m-my master… I-I d-d-d-do s-s-so love him an-an-and I w-w-w-want to s-s-s-see him… H-He's a H-Hobbit l-like me… H-He's depressed, y-you see, so I-I worry and Iwaswonderingifyoucouldhelpmefindhim!!" he blurted this last sentence out and, even with Legolas's keen Elvish hearing, he couldn't understand the jumble. Silly Hobbit. His amusement and intransigence came back tenfold. Ha. When he figured out the jumble of words Samwise had uttered, he smirked rudely.

The next sentence the uncouth Elf spat were enough to make the normally strong Hobbit flinch in hurt. "You don't even know me."

Tears welled in Sam's eyes and, had Frodo been there, Legolas would have gotten screamed at and he would have _run_ like the Hounds of Hell were after his bones. Oh how Sam missed his Master. He felt hurt more than anyone ever could.

-Elsewhere-

On the ground, Frodo felt a surge of spite and anger and murderous intent towards an unknown somebody that was hurting Sam, but he didn't have the energy to move.

-Back with Sam and Legolas-

Legolas had no idea the trouble he would be in if and when Frodo found out about how he treated Sam. Sam, however, could only hope the depressed Hobbit would go easy on Legolas.

Legolas swallowed. Oh god. The fat Hobbit looked on the verge of tears. Crap. "Don't cry. I'll help you find… Frodo or whoever." Sam immediately brightened up. Odd…

"Alright. You can start with lookin' outside and I'll be gettin' my way through the big in here." Legolas glowered but stormed outside anyways while Sam ran off in a random direction. Legolas's icy blue eyes scanned as far as he could see. A peculiar thing caught his eye and he headed in that direction. He crouched behind a bush to watch the child in the clearing. He looked too short to be an Elf child but, at the same time, had too much magic to be a Hobbit. The boy stood and dusted his back off, glowering at the birch before him. He put his left hand to his head and sighed.

The boy's voice was music to Legolas's ears. He found his mate. His father had once told him that you know your mate when his or her voice sounds like music and everything else sounds so unhappy and dull. This was that moment.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh. God. How would a mental test work on me? Seriously… Okay, Voices, it's nice to know you exist, but SHUT UP, please. I'm trying to _think_ here. Ok… So, number one, we mustn't, at _all_ costs, tell Sam about this… Number two, we mustn't tell Uncle or Gandalf about this… Number three… Shut up and tell no one but _maybe_ Lady Arwen and Elrond about this…"

Legolas laughed silently. Silly little child. So _this_ was Frodo. He's cute. But something was off about him. Suddenly, he felt a yank on his arm before his body was dragged through the dead leaves of fall.

_**&&&&**_

_**Hah. So I was skimming my draft and… Legolas and Frodo don't meet until chapter **_14!!!_** God it was awful… And then… I've decided that, even though the story is named after the song '**_In the Arms of an Angel'_** the song **_'How to Save a Life' _**kind of fits the ENTIRE plot. ITAOAA fits just the plot passed Chapter 18. Which means ITAOAA fits only chapters 18-30 whereas HTSAL fits chapters 1-30. There are thirty chapters total for 'In the Arms of an Angel.' For its sequel (Keep Holding On –title Unofficial, but it fits Part 2) the chapter number is undecided as of now. BTW, for those of you who read my works – You Raise Me Up, HPS, TM, TAOPAL, and ITAOAA are the only ones NOT on Hiatus. **_


	5. Chapter 4: Sam's Observation

**Chapter Four: Sam's Observation**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Bilbo and his friend Gandalf are concerned for Frodo. Obviously staying in the Shire drowned him in his angst and depression. Sending him from the Shire seems to be their best option.**

**Warnings: Slash, BoyxBoy, YAOI, FrodoLegolas, Fregolas**

**Disclaimer: J. R. R. Tolkien owns LotR; I own Hallaer and THIS plot line, dolls. **

**Author: Exactly. As. Planned**

**Update Date: 06/23/09**

_Story Title: In the Arms of an Angel_

_Originally: Only One –in the rough draft-_

"Alright. You can start with lookin' outside and I'll be gettin' my way through the big in here." Samwise nodded expertly and scampered off down a random hallway while Legolas wandered off in another direction. Where would Frodo be? He can't have been far, for Samwise felt his 'Hobbit Signature' radiating off of him somewhere near. Yes. Since forever, Frodo has had this certain… Aura would be the best word to describe it. Sam often tried to put this sensation into words. His best attempt yet was:

'Well, it's kind of like a ray o' sunshine, glimmering and stuff. An' when Master Frodo's far from me, the glimmer points me to him.'

That _would_ have to do, summing up the sensation of this aura from Frodo. His nose twitched and his eyes lit up. Thank you, random flash backs. He felt rather than saw the glimmering sunlight and followed it blankly. What he found, however, was _far_ from satisfactory. Stupid Elf! Samwise didn't much like the impression of elves he was getting. Especially this blond one who was peering through a bunch of bushes into a clearing which could be considered acts of stalker-ism.

"Mister Legolas," Sam murmured darkly to himself. He was annoyed when Legolas seemed to not hear him; the elf had super-hearing for god's sake! Now, however, was the time to discern who Legolas was spying on. As silently as he could, the curly haired blond moved to the bush next to Legolas' bush and almost gasped. Master Frodo's pull led him here… And here was where Master Frodo was. It was… Odd, however.

-With Frodo(?)-

Frodo glowered darkly at 'Youthful One' for a moment. "Um. Hi? I'm Frodo."

'_I_,' the leaves of a seemingly very old willow whispered to him, '_am Angaorë_.' How odd.

'_I_,' added the slightly aging cherry blossom tree near it, '_am Lindë._' Frodo tilted his head to the side innocently. He stepped toward his birch, yes, _his_ birch.

"And you?" he asked softly.

'_She_,' Lindë interrupted, '_is not at liberty, for she is not one of us_.'

Frodo snorted softly. So much for cherry blossom trees being sweet and all. "Bull crap. She has a name and I damn well want to hear it."

'_Little Creature_,' intoned Angaorë, '_she is not a tree of our own kind. For she has seen all fro the fall of Sauron. She is not one of us._'

Frodo rolled his eyes in annoyance. Damn trees anyways. He tolerated them back home because honestly, what was the Shire without the trees? The Shire was nothing. Frodo tilted his head back and his eyes stared heavenward. He pondered the trees around him. Only Lindë, Angaorë, and the as of yet Unnamed Tree spoke. Did the others speak as well? He paused and smiled to himself. Of course not, as the trees were actually just voices in his head. Damn trees anyways. Speaking of speaking, why did Frodo understand the trees? It was quite clear that no one else (aside from the Elves) could understand them, so why could he?

"How come I can understand you, Lindë, Angaorë?" he murmured, leaving out the Unnamed Tree for just that reason; she was unnamed.

'_We've no idea, young Creature_,' answered Lindë. '_We ourselves are pondering this coincidence which, more likely than naught, is not a mere coincidence._' Frodo nodded. '_Do you know any songs, Young Creature?_'

Frodo paused for a moment, searching his mind for any songs he might know. Indeed, he knew a few, but they were hardly appropriate for this 'polite' conversation. But, yes, he had to answer that he did, in fact, know a few songs. "Yes, I suppose I do," answered the Hobbit.

'_Alright_,' responded the cherry tree. '_Listen to how I 'talk' and try to imitate it by singing your song. My companions and I wish to learn if you can speak our language and then we shall tell you what you wish to know._'

-With Legolas and Sam(?)-

Sam glared in confusion. Why was Master Frodo a-talking to himself? It was silly. There weren't no one aside from them to talk to and he certainly wasn't talking to them. And Frodo's voice came out breathy and feathery.

It seemed only Legolas understood what he said.

'_Eisi o maedol, eisi o maedol? Shyraes Byn, Shyraes Byn? Tysol shaer eisi volol, tysol shaer eisi volol. Pol pal pyl, pol pal pyl_.' **[1]** Legolas tilted his head to the side and Sam decided he'd had enough. Frodo was having a private moment and by god, Sam was bound and determined to let him have it. Samwise sighed, grabbing the Elf Prince's shirt sleeve. With all his bodily force, he (Samwise) dragged him (Legolas) off.

"What are you doing, Samwise?" hissed Legolas as he was dragged mercilessly out of the gardens.

"Master Frodo is havin' himself a moment so we need to let him have that moment, Mister Legolas, sir. I apologize for my treatment of you, however, you can' just be watching Master Frodo like tha' without it bein' considered something a little weird, ya hear?" scolded Samwise Gamgee.

* * *

**&&&&**

_**[1]- This is ROUGHLY (I'm saying it's NOT THE EXACT TRANSLATION) of the lullaby 'Are You Sleeping?' The site I used to translate is **__**http : / / www . coveworld .net / eberron / aerena _ translator . html (just remove**__** the spaces) **_

_**Sorry for being so inactive lately. I've neglected a lot of things. So much, in fact, that my email had over 100 messages when I checked it. REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY! Please? Next chapter should be up within the hour. Remember, I like putting 2 chapters up on the same day. **_


	6. Chapter 5: Elrond's Attention

**Chapter Five: Elrond's Attention**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Bilbo and his friend Gandalf are concerned for Frodo. Obviously staying in the Shire drowned him in his angst and depression. Sending him from the Shire seems to be their best option.**

**Warnings: Slash, BoyxBoy, YAOI, FrodoLegolas, Fregolas**

**Disclaimer: J. R. R. Tolkien owns LotR; I own Hallaer and THIS plot line, dolls. **

**Author: Exactly. As. Planned**

**Update Date: 06/23/09**

_Story Title: In the Arms of an Angel_

_Originally: Only One –in the rough draft-_

Aside from the arrival of the Hobbits, Gandalf, and the Prince of Mirkwood, Elrond could attest to having a perfectly normal day for an Elf. Nothing that wasn't ordinary happened which should have unsettled Lord Elrond but it did not. He nodded politely to a servant and he continued on his way down the hall to speak with his Hobbit guest that suffered depression. But that was when his day turned abnormal, which he didn't much like.

You see, a curious sound met Elrond's ears and they perked. He moved to investigate the noise which led to the rarely used sitting room and he found one of his Hobbit guests… Scolding the Prince of Mirkwood, which Elrond was not aware of the pair having met, for _peeping_, of all things. He had been peeping on Frodo. The argument or scolding (whichever one preferred to call it) was, sad to say, vastly amusing. He snickered into the hand he brought up to hid said snicker before announcing his presence.

"I was unaware that you two were already acquainted, Legolas, Sam," he murmured. Sam looked up and released the lock of hair he had been yanking on to get Legolas to listen. The blond elf smiled at Elrond gratefully and gingerly touched the scalp of his head. He sighed and glared at the Hobbit.

"Sad to say, yes," answered the Prince.

"It's only sad because he was spyin' on Master Frodo!" thundered Sam, his face reddening with anger. "He don't have no right to spy on my Master."

Legolas snorted. "Nor do you have any right to yell at me for it when I know for a fact you were as well," he shot back. Samwise glared at him.

"I was jus' seein' what had you so en… en… Enthralled!" snapped the midget-like figure. Legolas scoffed.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe, Samwise."

"Watch yourself, Mister Legolas sir. My master has him some sort of a temper; he goes off at anyone he don't like and anyone who he thinks been hurting his friends."

Legolas glared but did not offer a response. He couldn't think of one, not that he would tell Sam that. Elrond gave the pair a fond smile; they clearly just met but were already becoming fast friends. That was to be expected, however. Under all of Legolas' angst and hot headedness, he really was a nice guy and from what Bilbo told him, Sam was the only person who could get Frodo to smile even slightly.

With a light chuckle, Elrond said, "Well, apparently Frodo is in the gardens, so I shall take my leave of you." Legolas looked up with a look resembling a kicked horse's look. With a gentle wave, Elrond continued his walking. He hummed to himself gently, walking out onto the outdoor steps. He patiently (because seriously, there's a ton of stairs leading to the gardens) walked down the steps, watching as nature continued on happily around him. Nature didn't really need him, Frodo, Erestor, Glorfindel, or any of them. They were there just because. They weren't necessary, but Elrond was always thankful for the days he got to live in the nature.

His view of the sky was blocked and traded in for a view of a canopy of tree leaves. They whispered of something. Something odd was going on in the Gardens of Rivendell. He followed the whispers down the trail, searching about in earnest when he, by accident mind you, found what the whispers were on about. A lovely voice, not one of the elves but it certainly couldn't be _Frodo_, was singing a sad song that Elrond didn't know what to make of it.

'_Ail si eis os eil Eilaer, thia eirdae thys caesi. Thys sor pas, tyr cyraer vys, eil si aelaeraer sar o thaes. O eisi velaer thys si shaelandri os os molael vaelaesai. O'vi ail si eis os eil Eilaer; tae o thol mysti tystys caesi_.' **[1]** It was… It was so sad. It had an eerie tune to it and was most definitely _not_ one of his elves singing. No, it was unlike any voice he had ever heard. Silently, he pushed through the bushes that were in his way. No…

His eyes widened as they fell on the figure. No, that boy was certainly _not_ one of his elves. However, he danced and sang just like one, only better. He continued his song; he had obviously been singing it for a while now, dancing about with his arms in the submissive position in the air… He was dancing with a Dryad, Elrond realized with a start. All Dryads were male (even if the actual tree spirit was female), but most were submissive. It was a beautiful sight and Elrond imprinted it into his mind before having to interrupt. He cleared his throat lightly and it was obvious when the Dryad vanished; a gust of wind whipped around the boy before vanishing.

"Hello, Frodo," whispered Elrond. Frodo peered up at him.

"Hello, Lord Elrond," replied the teen with baby blue eyes. Elrond chuckled lightly and put a hand on Frodo's head, ruffling the curls.

"Frodo, Frodo, you can just call me Elrond, you know this you silly pherian." He gently pulled the boy to him, pressing the side of his head against his hip, stroking the curls absently as they watched the Dryad spirits congregate and watch them.

"Elrond, sir," began Frodo. Elrond remained silent but settled down against Angaorë, pulling Frodo onto his lap. He then gave the Hobbit his full attention. "When I am with these trees," he motioned between the birch, the cherry blossom tree, and the willow. "… They speak to me. They whisper things…"

Elrond's eyes widened as he stroked one of Frodo's shaking arms. "Sh, my child. It is alright. You have the gifts of an Elf, though I would like to delve into these gifts if you would permit me."

Frodo nodded quickly. "I want to know what this _means_. I don't understand, Elrond sir. It… It…" Frodo's voice dropped to a whisper. "It scares me, Elrond sir."

**&&&&**

_**[1]- Same from last chapter, different song. This is the rough translation over to Elvish of the song 'In the Arms of an Angel'. So cheesy, please don't remind me. Frodo/Elrond FAMILYSHIP! It's cute, no?**_


	7. Chapter 6: Erestor and Elrond

**Chapter Six: Erestor and Elrond**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Bilbo and his friend Gandalf are concerned for Frodo. Obviously staying in the Shire drowned him in his angst and depression. Sending him from the Shire seems to be their best option.**

**Warnings: Slash, BoyxBoy, YAOI, FrodoLegolas, Fregolas**

**Disclaimer: J. R. R. Tolkien owns LotR; I own Hallaer and THIS plot line, dolls. **

**Author: Exactly. As. Planned**

**Update Date: 08/22/09**

_Story Title: In the Arms of an Angel_

_Originally: Only One –in the rough draft-_

"Alright," began Elrond softly, running his fingers up and down his little pherian's back. "We have gathered this thus far: Frodo can speak to the trees, Frodo is _supposed_ to be a Hobbit, Frodo can understand what I'm saying now." Elrond ruffled the teen's hair affectionately. "I am speaking Elvish, pherian." Frodo blinked his large baby blue eyes and shifted his position on the bed so he was no longer kneeling and was instead sprawled on the bed. He huffed. "This and Frodo, child, you are part Elf, no matter how many different angles we were to turn the situation."

Frodo nodded. He got that and accepted it but it seemed Elrond was still struggling with that little tidbit. Well, Frodo should have been as well. However, the teen was completely used to life altering things happening to him and learned to get over it. He rolled onto his stomach to look at Elrond who looked back thoughtfully. Frodo sighed.

"I think," Elrond began softly, "we need Erestor." Frodo perked up at the new-sounding name.

"Who?" he said softly, his voice only a whisper. Elrond chuckled lightly, running his fingers down the other brunette's back. "Who is Erestor, Elrond?"

Elrond closed his eyes. "Erestor is… One of the many Elf Lords that lives here. And he is the only one I trust to be near my little pherian Frodo. He shook his head and lay down next to Frodo, looking childish. "Now, what else can your powers do?" Frodo shrugged one shoulder.

"I don't know." That came out sharper than he meant. "I mean, they haven't shown themselves to me… The other powers." Elrond sighed slowly and nodded gently, trying to push away the hurt the Hobbit Hybrid caused when he snapped at him. "Um. How is Sam?"

Elrond started; he had _not_ been expecting that question, of all questions. Samwise… How was Samwise anyways? "I…" Elrond laughed breathily, "I truly do not know. He's made a friend, you see. A prince. A bit of a hot-headed prince, but they are very good friends." He had been editing that speech as he spoke it. 'I don't know. Why should he matter? Only you matter, little pherian. Besides, he's not really that great of a friend to you, is he? If you have to ask about his well-being. He's found a new friend. The hot-headed brat Prince of Mirkwood. They're the best of friends. Clearly Sam has no time for you. Only see me!' Yes. He had to edit that. Especially that last part. He may harbor small feelings for Frodo, and honestly who couldn't? He did, but he was going to be the perfect grandfather figure for Frodo and he'd be damned if some small crush would stop him!

Frodo, however, felt rage. He thought Sam was his friend! But no, Samwise was off cavorting with some hot-headed… Wait, prince? Frodo laughed lightly. Samwise wasn't gay. He only liked girls and that was a fact. Frodo smiled and rolled onto his back, watching Elrond watch him. The anger Frodo had momentarily felt ebbed away, replaced with contentment.

"I think," Elrond said softly, "we have just discovered another of your powers. Tell me, what did you feel before you laughed?"

"Rage," Frodo confessed. "I was so angry at Sam for not being my friend."

Elrond nodded. "And, after?"

"Now, you mean?" At Elrond's nod, Frodo continued, "I feel… Content…" Elrond's brows furrowed together.

"You have," he replied slowly, thoughtfully, "the ability to project your emotions… Very rare among _any _Elf Pureblood. I know no Pureblooded Elves that have this ability. However, I now know two mixed bloods… Elessar and my pherian."

Frodo wanted so to ask who 'Elessar' was but wisely kept his trap shut, fighting the bubble of curiosity he felt. He closed his eyes and sighed softly once more.

"You are bored." Elrond did not phrase it as a question. Frodo nodded. "Then…" The bed shifted and Frodo was airborne. He gasped and opened his eyes to see Elrond carrying him. "We shall be off to Erestor. Let us go." Frodo nodded and Elrond began walking.

The Lord nodded and greeted elves and servants he knew by name and smiled at those he did not. Frodo found he quite liked just walking through Rivendell's inside. It was calming even though he wasn't doing the walking. The occasional greeting was nice and made the atmosphere homier, just how Frodo liked it. When Elrond stopped, Frodo found them at a large marble door. Elrond knocked twice and let himself in. There was a blond elf inside the large sitting room. Just one. He turned and smiled at Elrond, motioning to the seat beside him on the couch. Elrond glided over and sat, seating Frodo in his lap.

"I did not know you had a child, Elrond," the Elf began. Elrond blinked.

"No, no, Erestor. I do not. You remember the guests I told you about?" Elrond began. Th e other nodded. "This is Frodo, the Hobbit Hybrid from the group. Frodo, this is Erestor."

"Hello Frodo," Erestor said, leaning down to meet the Hobbit Hybrid's gaze.

"Hello Lord Erestor," Frodo replied quietly. Erestor smiled and looked up to Elrond.

"Not to be rude, Elrond, but what is it you've come to _me_ for when you might have gone to the Prince of Mirkwood?"

Elrond smiled wryly. "The Prince of Mirkwood would be an… Inappropriate choice for this matter. Frodo here is, as I said, a Hobbit Hybrid. He is a Hobbit-Elf. We were wondering," Frodo nodded here, "if you would help Frodo learn his powers and control them."

Erestor's eyes widened and he dropped to the floor on one knee, bowing his head. He took Frodo's hands in his.

"I would be honored." He looked up and his earnest blue-green eyes met Frodo's baby blues. He smiled up at him. "May I delve into your odd powers, m'boy?" he asked softly. Frodo nodded once, gently, slowly.


	8. Chapter 7: Samwise and Legolas

**Chapter Seven: Samwise and Legolas**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Bilbo and his friend Gandalf are concerned for Frodo. Obviously staying in the Shire drowned him in his angst and depression. Sending him from the Shire seems to be their best option.**

**Warnings: Slash, BoyxBoy, YAOI, FrodoLegolas, Fregolas**

**Disclaimer: J. R. R. Tolkien owns LotR; I own Hallaer and THIS plot line, dolls. **

**Author: Exactly. As. Planned**

**Update Date: 08/22/09**

_Story Title: In the Arms of an Angel_

_Originally: Only One –in the rough draft-_

Frodo was curled up on the hearth with Erestor, just talking, when Elrond left. He needed to inform Samwise (and possibly Legolas) of this new development. He smiled at a servant, inquiring where the chubbier Hobbit was. He was told that Samwise was in… Well, he and Legolas were sitting in the hall between their rooms. They were, apparently, roomed beside each other. Talk about irony. He slowly made his way towards the hall where he knew the Hybrid, the pherian, and the prince were rooming. He waved to Bilbo as he passed, greeting Gandalf in the process. He hadn't seen them much lately. It was odd. He turned the corner and brought a hand up to hide his smile at the pair.

It was so cute. Samwise was dozing off against Legolas's side and the Prince was dozing against the wall in a clearly uncomfortable position. Elrond stepped closer and cleared his throat, causing both males to shoot up into sitting positions. Elrond kept his hand up, causing Legolas to glare in annoyance. What a _hot-head_.

"Hello," Elrond spoke.

"Hello," was the robotic reply from the other two.

"How are you both doing?" the Lord asked politely, sitting cross-legged in front of the duo, somehow managing to stay ramrod straight in his new position.

"I'm well," Legolas answered tartly.

"I'm doin' somethin' a little better, Elrond, sir," Samwise answered.

Elrond nodded, more to himself than anything. "Good, good," he spoke. He sighed and set his hands in his lap after having lost his smile. "I have come to inform you of some new developments about our lovely Frodo."

"Really?" Sam asked, perking. Even Legolas seemed to perk up. "How is master Frodo been holdin' up?"

Elrond forced a smile. "He is well. I can promise you that he is only scared." He held up a hand at the obvious shouting the other two wanted to do. "Sh, sh, sh. This is what I am here to speak to you about. He is not a Hobbit, I am afraid."

"Yes, he is! I know Master Frodo for the longest o' times, Elrond, sir, not meanin' no disrespect, sir," Samwise yelled in outrage.

"He did not smell of full Hobbit," Legolas mused.

"He is not. He is a Hobbit-Elf Hybrid," Elrond explained. "He is with Erestor now in the sitting room behind the marble door. They are going to learn together about Frodo."

"Mmm," Legolas murmured. "Why are we the ones privy to this information and not Lady Undomiel or Lord Glorfindel?"

"Because," Elrond replied, standing. He seemed to be having trouble standing but somehow he managed. "Because I want you, Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood, to watch over and protect Frodo Baggins of the Shire."

Legolas rose as well, having an easier job with it. He bowed deeply to Elrond. "I shall do everything in my power to make sure Frodo stays safe."

"You aren't doing a right good job at it," Sam murmured darkly, standing up as well. Legolas gave Sam a dark look and it was returned.

--

Frodo was sitting in Erestor's room. Said Elf was taking his noon nap. He stood up and jumped lightly from the bed, making his way towards the bathroom. He shuffled around in the cupboards for a moment before emerging with a first aid kit. He would have yelled 'ah-ha' but then Erestor would wake up. Clutching the kit to his chest, Frodo ran. He slipped out of the room and jumped. Before him stood… The most beautiful Elf he'd ever seen and he was close to Arwen Undomiel.

"Oh," the Elf spoke. "Hello." Frodo looked down and ran, ignoring his name begin yelled.

Run. Frodo could only run from the voices calling to him. Faster. It hurt, being with Erestor like that. It burned and he needed to cut.


	9. Chapter 8: The Birch

**Chapter Seven: The Birch**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Bilbo and his friend Gandalf are concerned for Frodo. Obviously staying in the Shire drowned him in his angst and depression. Sending him from the Shire seems to be their best option.**

**Warnings: Slash, BoyxBoy, YAOI, FrodoLegolas, Fregolas**

**Disclaimer: J. R. R. Tolkien owns LotR; I own Hallaer and THIS plot line, dolls. **

**Author: Exactly. As. Planned**

**Update Date: 09/16/09**

_Story Title: In the Arms of an Angel_

_Originally: Only One –in the rough draft-_

"Frodo?" Erestor called, knocking on the Hybrid's door. He swung it open, Legolas hovering. Concern was written on both blonds' faces but it melded into relief at the sight of the sleeping Frodo. He had his arms wrapped around something that wasn't a pillow and, on closer inspection; they found him holding on to a straw bear. Legolas smiled and backed out of the room. He had been allowed to see if Frodo was well on the terms that he leave once the condition of the pherian was discovered. Erestor watched the Prince leave before going over to Frodo. He sat on the edge of his bed and gently shook his shoulder, jolting the teen. The brunette shot up and blinked blearily at Erestor who smiled gently. He adored Frodo already. He gently caressed the teen's face and brushed a curl from his eyes.

"_Kyr Tysol, Frodo_," Erestor greeted. Oh, so Erestor was going to speak to him in Elvish? Good. However, Frodo's murky mind only registered that later. Currently, all he understood was his name which further emphasized on him being a hybrid as pureblooded Elves would understand Elvish even in a state of semi consciousness. Frodo took a few seconds to gather himself and he smiled brightly at Erestor who felt his heart skip a beat.

"_Kyr Tysol, Erestor_," he said, his voice husky with sleep. How he managed to have such a smile but still be semi conscious, Erestor would never know. Good Morning… Was it really? Frodo glanced out the window and yawned, falling back onto his bed. He didn't want to get up just yet. Maybe in another hour. So he resorted to begging. He did it in Elvish because he bet that Erestor would pretend he hadn't spoken if he begged in anything but Elvish. "_Oli tysi cys, vaeri_!" Frodo pouted. "One more hour, please!" he whispered softly as if he would cry if he didn't get what he wanted. Erestor closed his eyes to try and control himself.

"_Ber oli_," the blond Elf whispered. Just one! Frodo mentally cheered and thanked Erestor almost silently, curling up around his straw-made bear.

When he next awoke, Erestor was, once again, sitting on his bed. Actually, lying beside him would be more correct as Erestor was fast asleep. Frodo shifted uneasily, unused to this kind of close contact with anyone but Samwise and Elrond. His movements woke the Elf Lord who blinked blearily and shot up, apologizing in various languages, only two of which Frodo understood. Frodo just watched the blond pace around in decided amusement; it was fun seeing a Lord all flustered-like. Erestor turned to him and smiled apologetically.

He spoke in English, "I must ap-"

"No," Frodo said softly. "Clearly you were tired, end of discussion." He could be very dominating when he wanted to be or needed to be. He knew how to get what he wanted when he wanted it. And he wanted Erestor to shut up.

Erestor gave a tense laugh. "Well, get ready for lesson one; Frodo to Tree." Frodo laughed and slid out of his bed, walking toward the dresser. He pulled out some clothes and walked to his little bathroom, changing. He came out and went to hold his arms up. He wanted to be carried. He didn't care if he was almost twenty; he looked like a kid and by god some days he wanted to be treated like one. Now was one of those moments. Erestor titled his head to the side in confusion; he felt Frodo's pure want to be carried which he didn't understand. He didn't understand how he felt what Frodo wanted nor did he truly understand _why _Frodo had to be carried. For goodness sake, he was an adult. And then the blond was filled with frustration at… himself? Okay, time to pick the little Hybrid up. He scooped the brunette into his arms and sighed. "So, tell me about your powers."

Frodo winced; his emotions had reached Erestor… Oops? "I can talk to trees," how cool is that? "I can project my emotions. I don't mean to, but I can." It's a right pain sometimes. "That's all I know so far."

Erestor nodded. "Well, I want you to talk to one of the trees… Do you have a preference?" Frodo wriggled and nodded once they had made it outside. Erestor set him down and the brunette anxiously ran off, Erestor following at a more leisurely pace.

Frodo closed his eyes as he ran down the path, listening to everything around him. He tuned out his footsteps and his own pulse, breathing, and blood flow, listening for Angaorë, Lindë, and the Unnamed Birch. He slowed to a walk when his ears picked up the first two's voices, following his senses toward their clearing.

'_He has returned_!' That was… Lindë's voice.

'_It seems so._' Angaorë.

'_H… He… Hello, Hybrid_.' Who? Frodo's eyes opened and the sky blue orbs zeroed in on the birch he had sat in. '_Yes, I spoke. My name is Hallaer, Dearie_.'

Hallaer. Tall One. Frodo tilted his head to the side, deciding he liked her. "Hello, Miss Hallaer."

'_Just Hallaer, Hybrid_.'

"Then you can call me Frodo… Hallaer." Hallaer's voice chuckled; it was a beautiful sound and it resonated through the clearing. Frodo loved it. "Tell me," Frodo began, sitting cross legged before her trunk, "tell me about you."

'_My past, you mean?_' At Frodo's nod, she sighed. '_I was planted before the Elves first built Rivendell, Frodo Dear. I am much older than all the trees you see. I have seen too much. There are times when I wish the Elves would tear me from the ground and use me to build. But I am much too sacred and old for that. There are other times, like now with you, when I am glad to still be standing_.' There was a pregnant pause as her words sunk in and Frodo nodded. '_Many trees reject me,_' Frodo glared lightly at the other two he spoke to, '_but that is because they fear what I have seen. Frodo_.' Her voice was serious and a tense silence rang in the clearing as she gathered her thoughts together. '_I have been alive since the First Age. Sauron_,' Frodo had to swallow bile, _'he is my time. I…_'

"Can you tell me what happened?" Frodo asked, slightly eager, slightly sick-feeling.

'_I don't remember, Dearie_.'

* * *

**I normally would do two chapters but I have gym tomorrow and need SuperMegaOodles of sleep so tomorrow I will put up 3 chapters.**

**-Pan**


End file.
